


And he is gone

by AppleSauceLake1



Series: But you have yet to leave me because of my mortality. (RoosterTeeth/ Achievement Hunter drabbles) [1]
Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I'm Sorry, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleSauceLake1/pseuds/AppleSauceLake1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He got into accident and now he has forgotten everything and everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And he is gone

Prompt: “Sometimes memories are the worst form of torture.”  
Fandom: RoosterTeeth/Achievement Hunter, Fake AH Crew  
Pairing: AHOT6 (Gavin/Michael/Geoff/Ryan/Jack/Ray) 

Everything came back in flashes for him.

He doesn’t remember the firefight or the car chase. 

He doesn’t remember how much money we got or how long it took for us to plan this heist.

And that is ok. He doesn’t need to know any of that stuff.

What he needs to remember is us.

He doesn’t remember our late night talks, ending with snuggles and kisses.

He doesn’t remember our rambunctious mornings, filled with video games and toast.

He doesn’t remember our romantic moments, like every time we made love.

We remember how scared he was and how we made him feel special and loved.

Once he was ready, it was night none of us would ever forget.

Except for him. He forgot.

He has forgotten everything.

It’s awkward now.

He just sits on the sofa, staring at old picture books that Jack loves to make.

Occasionally, Geoff will come sit beside him and ask if he has any questions.

He will shake his head no but sometimes he will ask questions like, 

“How long have I lived here? Who is this? What’s your name?”

Questions like that didn’t bother him. There was only one question that did.

It struck all of us hard.

“Why did I love any of you?”

He knows about our relationship, he doesn’t remember anything about it.

He doesn’t see why he fell in love with any of us.

“Why am I am here? I live in England with my girlfriend. When can I go home?”

He doesn’t even know that we are a crew, criminals.

Ray doesn’t saying to him, he will sit on the sofa and play video games.

He will stare at Ray for hours, like he is trying to remember him. 

Ray won’t say anything, he just plays and acts like he isn’t there.

Jack seems enjoy just sitting with him and talking about nonsense for hours, just to fill the silence.

Jack would talk about the past, his story and about them.

About how they got together, how they worked together and how they loved each other more than anything.

He just shakes his head and sighs. 

“I don’t understand how I could have fallen in love with any of you.”

Michael locked himself in his room, doing god knows what.

And me? I have stayed in the planning room, trying to think of something to change all of this.

I thought today was going to be a normal (or at least as normal as things can get around here)

Until Jack came in and said, “He is trying to leave.”

He can’t leave!

I quickly stood up and dashed to the living room where he was sitting.

He was standing in the middle of the room, holding a ripped suitcase.

Geoff and Ray were bunched together, their faces filled with worry.

“I have to go, I don’t belong here.”

“W-wait! Please don’t go, you just confused!”

“Y-yeah! Please stay here, we will help you!”

He groaned. 

“Just stop. I had enough! I need to get back to my life! So..” He took a deep breath. “So thank you for all your help, but I’ll be going now.”

He turned away and started walking towards the door.

Geoff stepped forward, holding his hands out.

“P-please..”

“You don’t understand, I need to g-“

“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO DOESN’T UNDERSTAND!”

He whipped his head around to face Michael.

Michael stood in the living room doorway, glaring.

“You don’t understand anything! You don’t understand what we have gone through! You don’t remember anything! You don’t know or care about how much WE LOVE YOU!”

His hands began to shake.

Michael stepped forward.

“Just.. just stay for a little longer.. let us explain to you.”

“I’m tired of explaining! I’m tired of waiting! I need to go.”

“Wait! Please!”

He said nothing and turned around. He started opening the door.

We all stood still, fear holding us back.

He’s leaving…. And we are never going to see him again.

“I’m sorry. I hope you guys find the man you love.”

He gently slammed the door shut.

“GOD DAMMIT” Michael screamed, dropping to his knees.

Geoff griped on to Jack’s shirt, unable to stand.

Ray looked at me, like I knew what to do. 

I didn’t know what to do, I was trying not to break down.

“He’s gone… All we are left is memories..”

“And sometimes memories are the worst form of torture.” I breathed out.

“I love him! We all love him! Why can’t he understand that!!” Michael cried out. 

“I JUST WANT HIM BACK!”

“Michael I-“

“I WANT TO HUG HIM AGAIN! I WANT TO KISS HIM AGAIN! WHY CAN WE DO THAT!!”

Geoff let out a sob.

“I never got to tell him…” Jack mumbled.

“Ryan…” Ray gently touched my face, his hand shaking.

I jumped and Ray flinched. 

“I-“

“I can’t stand this bullshit!” Michael yelled. 

He stormed out, tears pouring down his face.

Jack led Geoff out of the room.

Me and Ray stood there, unable to move or breathe.

Everything had fallen apart, he was gone.

And we were left with memories.

**Author's Note:**

> ..I'm sorry.  
>  *hugs*


End file.
